White Day Goodnight
by prettykittie05
Summary: Remember when Momiji wanted to sleep with in Tohru’s room on White Day? We know that he got his wish, but I sort of twisted around on what happened that night. Oh by the way, I don’t own Fruits Basket...I wish I did...oh well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**White Day Goodnight part 1**

Remember when Momiji wanted to sleep with in Tohru's room on White Day? We know that he got his wish, but I sort of twisted around on what happened that night. Oh by the way, I don't own Fruits Basket...I wish I did...oh well. Enjoy!)

**White Day Goodnight**

(Chapter One)

As the night finally arrived, everyone began to get sleepy. "Well, I think it's time that we all get some rest. We have to be ready for our trip back home tomorrow." Shigure said. "Shigure is right. I for one am the driver so I am heading to my room. Goodnight everyone." Hatori said. "Wait for me Tori!" said Ayame. Hatori stopped in his tracks. "No you stay out here." he told him. Ayame started to pout. "Don't be so mean Tori. Are you afraid that I will keep you awake all night? He said in a sexy voice. "No. Goodnight." Hatori snapped and started to walk towards his room. He closed the door and locked it as well. Ayame sighed. "Oh well. I guess that leaves me and Yuki!" he said as he headed towards Yuki's way. "I prefer sleeping in the same room with that stupid cat then with you." Yuki snapped at Ayame. Kyo turned around to look at Yuki. "Stop calling me stupid you damn rat!" Kyo snapped at Yuki. Everyone had sweat drops coming down on their heads. Ayame started to crawl towards Tohru. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Well, I guess that leaves Tohru as my resource for a good night sleep. You don't mind do you Tohru?" he said in a sexy voice...again. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE STEP A FOOT IN HER ROOM!" shouted Yuki and Kyo. "How rude!" Ayame said back. "I'm going to sleep in Tohru's room right Tohru?" Momiji said. Kyo went next to Momiji and started to rub his head with his fists. "Don't even think about it!" "Oww! Somebody Kyo is hurting me!" Momiji started crying. "Kyo.." Tohru said quietly. Suddenly flowers started to appear in the scene. "Well Shigure, that leaves you and me to share the room." Ayame said. Shigure looked towards his way. "We must promise ourselves that we won't keep each other awake." he said back. "Will you guys stop it! You make me sick!" Kyo yelled. The flowery scenery stopped. "I can't take this anymore, I'm going to bed." he said as he was walking away to head to his room. "Ah...goodnight Kyo." Tohru told him. Kyo stopped to look at her. "Night Tohru." he said with a smile on his face. To him it seemed that everything glowed around Tohru. "Ah love. Such a wonderful thing. Don't you agree Kyo?" Ayame said. Kyo's ears came out. "SHUT UP!" he yelled as he stormed into his room and slammed the door. Tohru yawned. "Oh excuse me. I will be going to bed as well. Goodnight everyone." she said with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Miss Honda." Yuki said. "Goodnight Tohru." Shigure said. "Goodnight my dear Tohru." Ayame said. "Wait for me Tohru!" Momiji said as he was getting his things together to follow her. Momiji felt something pulling him lightly on his shorts. "Huh?" "Momij, Tohru needs a goodnight sleep. Why don't you sleep in my room instead." Yuki said to him politely. Momiji stopped for a moment and then placed his stuff on the floor again. "I understand Yuki." "Goodnight Tohru." he told her. She smiled. "Goodnight Momiji." she continued to walk towards her room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter Two)

'_Wow Mom. This is too much for me. Everyone is treating me so nice. I am so grateful for having them as friends.'_ Tohru didn't even have to prepare her futon. She began to change her clothes and just as she was about to lay down, she heard a light knock on her door. "Huh?" Tohru then got up and started to walk towards the door slowly. _knock, knock. _"Coming." she said. When she got to the door, she opened the door slightly. A smile grew on her face. "Oh Momiji it's you." "Hi Tohru. I didn't wake you did I?" he asked. "No I was just going to lay down. What can I do for you?" she told him smiling. "Ah well, remember when I asked you about sleeping in the room with you for tonight? I wanted to know if I still can." he told her. Tohru's mouth opened slightly and her eyes widen. "But Momiji, Kyo and the other will be upset and I don't want them to be upset with you." she told him back. Momiji's eyes began to sparkle as he looked into her eyes. "I know but I'll be good. Look I even bought my own futon to sleep in." Tohru couldn't say no to him. "Okay but lets not make too much noise or the others will wake up." Momiji's eyes lighted up with joy. "YAY!" he said out loud. Tohru got surprised and grabbed him by the shirt to drag him in quickly to her room. She shut her door fast and locked it as well. "Okay Momiji you can put your stuff..."when she was about to finish, she noticed that Momiji was almost done preparing his futon. "I'm done!" he told her. Tohru giggled. As she was heading towards her futon, Momiji hopped on his. Tohru kneeled on her futon and began to settle in. As she finally placed her head on the pillow, there was a shadow over her face. Momiji was looking down at her, smiling. "Goodnight Tohru." "Oh goodnight Momiji." He began to lean closer to her face. "Ah Momiji, what are you..." she began to say. "I was going to give you a kiss for goodnight." he said smiling down at her. Tohru blushed. "Oh but Momiji...I don't..." she started to say and then Momiji kissed her...on the cheek. He backed away from the kiss and smiled. "Oh what were you going to say Tohru?" he asked. Tohru blushed. "Oh nothing. Goodnight Momij." He then started to settle into his futon and pulled the covers over him. Tohru did the same and turned to lay facing the window.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter Three)

As the night continued on, everyone was sound asleep. Tohru began to turn in her futon and laid on her back. She slowly began to open her eyes. _'I wonder what time is it.' _she thought to herself. As she started to turn to look at the clock next to her, she noticed that Momiji was not in his futon. "Mo...Momiji?" She sat up quickly looking around for him. "I'm over here Tohru." a voice said. When she turned to see where the voice was coming from, she noticed it was coming from a chair next to the window. "Oh Momiji. There you are. Are you ok?" she said. "I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep anymore." he told her. He was looking out the window with. Tohru started to get up from her futon and walked towards Momiji. "Are you sure you're ok?" Momiji turned and Tohru was right next to him looking out the window. "Tohru?" "Yes." He looked back out the window. "I have a strange question to ask you." Tohru looked at him confused. "Ah...what kind of question is it?" "Have you ever...kissed a guy before?" he asked her. Tohru blushed. "...no" she answered quietly. Momiji turned to look at her. "I never kissed a girl before." Tohru looked into his eyes. She began to blush again. "Tohru, do you mind if I...kiss you?" he asked. Tohru lowered her head. "Tohru did I make you feel uncomfortable? I'm sorry." he told her. She looked at him again. "So what do you think we should do?" she asked him quietly. Momiji kept his eyes on her. He turned his body towards her as well and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Momiji..." just when she said his name, he leaned closer to her face and kissed her on the lips. Tohru closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. _'I can't believe that this is happening.' _she said to herself. As Momiji began to pull away from the kiss slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at Tohru. She then started to open her eyes slowly. Momiji smiled. "So how was it?" he asked her shyly. Tohru blushed and smiled. "It was nice Momiji." He smiled at her. "Well, I feel much better. Now it's time for us to really get some sleep." Tohru smiled at him. "You're right." they both began to walk towards their futons. Momiji hopped on his first and then Tohru kneeled on top of hers. As Momiji finally settled in and covered himself with his comforter, Tohru did the same. He turned to face Tohru. "Goodnight Tohru and thank you." he said as she began to close his eyes. "Goodnight Momiji." she told him back. They began to go into a deep sleep. Finally the next day arrived and everyone was almost ready getting their things together. "Ok does everyone have their things in the car?" yelled out Hatori. "YES!" everyone said. "So Miss Honda, did you sleep well?" asked Yuki. Tohru began to blush alittle. "Um, yes I did." she told him. Kyo turned to look at her. "Hey why is your face red. Are you feeling sick or something?" She looked up at him. "Oh no I'm fine. Don't worry." she said. She turned her head to look out the window. Momiji sat closer to her to look out the same window. "Well I had a wonderful night's sleep." he said with a big smile on his face. Tohru looked back out the window and she began to giggle. "Ok, spill it out. What is so funny you two?" Shigure asked. Tohru turned to look at him. "Everything is fine. Let's just say that I will never forget this white day." she told him. Momiji began to giggle at what she said. "Me neither." he said afterwards. The End.


	4. Chapter 4

White Day Goodnight 4

(This is taken place about a week after coming back from there trip to the hot springs. It seems that Momiji and Tohru can't get their minds off of the kiss they shared. So enjoy the last part of the story.)

Tohru's shift is finally over. "Whew! I can't wait to get home. I guess I'm walking home by myself." She was finishing putting away the brooms and mops when suddenly she felt two hands cover her eyes. "Huh?" she was startled. "Guess who?" she heard a voice say from behind her. When she heard the voice, immediately a smile grew on her face. "Let's see...is it Hiro?" She heard the voice giggle. "Noooo. Guess again." "Oh I know...it's Kyo!" The voice began to laugh. "You have one more guess." Tohru began to giggle more. "Momiji!" The hands were finally removed. "YAY! You won! You won!"She turned around to look at him. Then she gasped at him. "Mo-Momiji! You look different." He looked down at himself. "Oh this? I just decided to wear this today. I think it suits my age don't you think so?" Tohru was just looking at him and then began to blush. "Tohru?" She shook her head and looked at Momiji's face. "Ah yes you look very handsome." His eyes widen with joy. "I'm so glad you like it!" He's wearing a pair of khaki color cargo pants with a white button down shirt and a pair of white sneakers. "and just for guessing it was me, your prize is that I get to walk you home!" Tohru's eyes widen with joy. "Really? That's great!" "Yea isn't it?" Then Tohru began to lower her face and became alittle sad. "Oh but you must have better things to do then to walk me home. I can walk home alone. I've done it before. I really don't want to take up your time Momiji." He justed stared at her and then smiled. "But Tohru, I want to walk you home. The reason why Yuki didn't come to get you is because I told him that I was coming to see you at work and that I want to take you home myself. At first he told me no but I begged him and then he said ok. Isn't that great!" Tohru smiled and nod her head to him. "Ok. I'm going to change my clothes and I'll be right out." She started to walk towards the locker, but she heard other footsteps behind her. Tohru stopped suddenly and turned around. Momiji gave her a big smile. "Ah Momiji? Do you mind waiting for me out here?" He walked towards the entrance of the locker room and turned to lean against the wall. "Is it ok if I wait for you here?" She smiled at him and nod. Tohru continued her walk into the locker room. As she was changing her clothes, a thought came to her mind. "I never kissed a girl before." Tohru looked into his eyes and began to blush. "Tohru? Do you mind if I...kiss you?" As she continued changing her clothes her face become more flushed. She began thinking about the kiss that she shared with Momiji. Finally she was done and closed her locker door. Tohru lifted her hand and touched her lips with her fingers. She started to blush again. "Tohru is everything ok?" Momiji yelled in the locker room. She jumped when she heard his voice echo through the room. "Ah yes. I'm coming out now." She finally walked out and Momiji turned to her. She nod her head to him. He smiled and extended his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and they started walking...to the elevator. On the ride in the elevator, Momiji leaned his head on Tohru's arm like he always does when he is near her. As they stayed like this, Momiji's mind began to wonder. "Tohru? Do you mind if I...kiss you?" he started to blush at the thought on them kissing. 'I can't believe that happened.' Finally they reached their floor and walked out of the elevator. The whole time they both have been quiet. As they started their walk home, "So Momiji. What would you like me to make for you to eat?" Momiji stopped walking. "Oh Tohru. You don't have to worry about cooking. Shigure told me that he was going to order out tonight and I told him that I would treat to dinner." Tohru's eyes widen. "Oh no Momiji. You have done enough for me. I can't possibly spend your money and eat dinner. I'll just..." Momiji placed a finger over her mouth. "I want to treat you to dinner Tohru. Please?" She sighed and smiled at him. "Sure." They started to look around for a place to eat. Momiji stopped and grabbed Tohru's hand to cross the street. "Hey we'll go there! They sell really good ramen." The two of them ran across the street holding hands. They went inside and were greeted by the waiter. "Good evening, right this way please." Momiji walked behind the waiter still holding Tohru's hand. "Here you are." Momiji let go of Tohru and pulled her chair so she can sit down. "Why thank you very much." He just smiled and walked to his chair to sit as well. "Here are your menus. Would you like to start with an appetizer and a drink?" Momiji placed the menu down and looked up at the waiter. "I already know what I want how about you Tohru?" she was still looking through the menu. Her face gave an expression of surprise. 'Oh my! The prices are too high!' she thought. "Tohru? Do you see anything you like to eat?" he asked her. She jumped up. "Oh I umm...I'll have whatever your having if that's ok." she told nervously. Momiji looked back at the waiter. "May I have two bowls of ramen and for the drinks, I'll have ramenade and she will have..." he looked at her. "Oh um...hot tea, please." she told him. "She'll have hot tea." The waiter took the menus away. "Thank you. I'll be back with your orders." Finally the waiter left their table. "Momiji I..." as she was about to talk, there was an old couple sitting across from them. "What an adorable couple. Reminds me of us when we were their age." Said the old woman. Her husband nod in agreement and smiled. Tohru began to blush. Momiji turned and smiled at the couple. He then turned back to look at Tohru. "We do make a cute couple don't we Tohru?" her face looked like a tomato now. Finally the waiter arrived with their order. "Here you go..two bowls of ramen, one ramenade and one hot tea. Enjoy." He finished placing their meals on the table and walked away. "Ok Tohru let's eat!" Momiji grabbed his chopsticks and began to gobble down the noodles. Tohru just smiled as she watched him eat. She picked up her chopsticks and began eating as well. As the time went by, they finally finished their meal. Momiji paid the waiter and they left the shop. When they were right outside the place, Momiji stretched his arms up. "Aaaahhhh...that was really good." "Yes it was. Thank you so much Momiji." He looked at her and extended his hand out. "But your cooking is the best Tohru." she blushed when he said this to her. She then placed her hand in his and they started their walk home...again. They were both pretty quiet. They finally entered the forest that leads to Shigure's house. The moon was very bright tonight so they were able to see better. 'Why did that image come into my mind earlier. I know that it was just a kiss...and our first kiss as well.' Tohru thought to herself. 'I really am happy that I was able to kiss her. She is so cute!' his thought caused him to smile more, but something was bothering him. 'I...I want to...' he stopped walking. Since Tohru was holding his hand, she felt him yank alittle. "Momiji? Are you ok?" she turned around to look at him, but his bang were covering his eyes. As she got closer, he lifted his head to look. "I'm fine, it's just that...well...I ...I want to kiss you...again." Tohru looked down at her hands and blushed. "Oh I...I see." He started to move alittle closer to her. "Well, I...I don't mind." she lifted her head to look at him. He smiled at her. "Really?" she nod her head. Momiji lifted his hands and placed them on Tohru's shoulders. He began to blush and so did she. He walked alittle closer to her and she closed her eyes. He removed one of his hands from her shoulder and placed a finger on her lips. She opened her eyes to see what he was doing. He had a dreamy look in his eyes as he began to softly rub her lips. He then placed that same hand on her face to be able to bring her closer to him. She again closed her eyes and he did as well. Finally they kissed. They were like this for a moment and then he pulled away slowly. Tohru opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back. As they both stood there looking at each other, Momiji moved his hands and gently grabbed her hands. Pulling them close to him, it made her move closer. He got closer to her face again and whispered, "I want more Tohru." She closed her eyes and turned red. He gently placed his lips on hers. As they kissed, she felt something soft and wet slide gently on her lips. She then opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in. He explored her mouth carefully. 'How did Momiji learn to kiss this way?' she wondered. He touched her tongue and began to twirl his around hers. As the kiss deepened more, Tohru let out a soft moan in his mouth. When she did this, he released her hands and placed them on her face. He started to walk forward which caused her to walk backwards. Suddenly she lost her balance and caused the kiss to break. She fell on a big patch of grass. Momiji fell next to her. Since it was alittle more darker where they landed, he felt something soft in his hand. He began to gently squeeze to feel what it was but He heard Tohru moan. "Oohh.." Momiji's eyes widen up. "Oh I'm sorry Tohru!' as he was moving his hand from her breast, Tohru grabbed his hand. "It's ok." Tohru was laying on the grass and Momiji was right over her holding his balance as to not land on her. Momiji felt a hand on his face. When he looked Tohru had her eyes closed and began to move up to him. He closed his eyes. Just as she was going to kiss him, he whispered to her, "I want more." She smiled and finally placed her lips against his. Their kiss quickly deepened when their lips touched. There was alot of heavy breathing between them. Gently, Momiji put more pressure on the kiss so Tohru can lay her head on the grass. He then placed his hand over her breast. Between the kissing he whispered to her. "Can I touch you?" "Yes." she whispered back. Momiji started to rub her breast and she began to moan. "Do you like this Tohru? Do you like how I touch you?" he whispered to her. He continued rubbing her breast and then trailed kisses to her neck. "Oh Momiji..." she whispered. Suddenly, Momiji heard footsteps. He stopped what he was doing. "What..." he covered Tohru's mouth. "SSHHH..I hear something." he whispered. As the sound got closer, he got up from the ground and helped Tohru up as well. "Oh there you are. I was wondering what was going on out here." "Shigure!" Momiji said cheerfully. "Hello! Welcome home!" Tohru smiled at him. "Thank you." "Ok let's go to the house, I don't feel like catching a cold out here." Shigure stopped and looked at Tohru. He quickly placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Tohru are you feeling ok? You seem warm. Hope you have not caught a cold. It has been chilly lately." She began to blush and shook her head. "Oh no I'm fine! Just great!" "Hmmm...did something happened between you two? It seems as if you two were doing something...weren't you." Tohru's face was completely red. Suddenly Shigure was knocked to the ground. "I would be best if you mind your own business." "Yuki!" Momiji called out his name. "Hello Momiji. Good evening Miss Honda. How was your walk home? Did you eat?" "Momiji took me out to eat and the walk was...fine." at the end she began to blush. "YOU DAMN RAT! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM A FIGHT!" "Kyo!" Momiji called out to him as well. When Kyo arrived he gave Momiji and annoying look. "And why are you here?" "You stupid cat, he walked Tohru home. It's obvious to everyone else, but you are too stupid to notice." Kyo turned to strike at Yuki. "STOP CALLING ME STUPID!" as they continued arguing with each other, Shigure began walking with Momiji and Tohru behind him. Momiji looked at Tohru and she looked back at him as well. They both blushed and he reached out his hand to Tohru. When she placed her hand in his, he started to run. "Come on Tohru lets run to the house!" they ran passed Shigure and he just smiled at them.

I want to thank everyone who gave a review to my stories. You guys are great and very encouraging. I will try my best to make more stories. I like all the characters from Fruits Basket, but for some reason its easy for me to work with Momiji and Tohru. I'm going to try and work with the others so I hope you are all patient with me. Be safe!


End file.
